Delivery Service
by LastOfUs
Summary: Miles is a normal delivery worker doing a normal job but he ends up in a chilling tale with an infected and the government. Has suspence and a hopefully interesting ending This is my 2nd story so rate fairly. (My 1st is based on the PlayStation 3 game Last Of Us)


Delivery Service

Miles Carter always wanted to be like his father and work as a truck driver. At the age of 22 he got a job with FedEX to deliver parcels around the east coast of New york state. Our story begins 1 hour after the infection has started. No civilians alive know about it yet but the government do. Any citizen who has seen infected so far have been found and killed. Miles Carter has been given a job to deliver a Jacuzzi to a house number 6 Westbrook street.

*Ding dong*. "Oh come on hurry up man, I'm meeting the guys at johnnys to watch the game. HURRY UP!" Miles had been ringing the door for about 5 minutes now and no answer. He had looked through the windows but couldn't see anyone but the car was there, maybe they went out for a jog? Miles had usually been polite to customers but got mad when someone held him up. He gave the person here a time arrangement surely they would be here? Miles was about to just leave it on the step when he noticed the door was unlocked. Looking around no one was looking, there was just some old guy mowing his lawn opposite and two dog walkers talking to eachother outside the lawnmowers house. Thinking to himself "OK I will just open it and put it inside then walk out" he told himself it was OK to do this so walked inside. As he went inside and placed the parcel down he smelt a disgusting stench like overcooked food mixed with sewer water. He covered his mouth and was about to leave when he heard a grunt from upstairs. Miles instantly believed this to be the housekeeper so shouted upstairs to them.

"Hey mate, I put your parcel down here is that alright?" After three seconds another grunt and a scrape could be heard. He thought to himself that she was probably coming downstairs so waited another minute but after no more noise he walked upstairs. "Er..Miss…Katie Pride er…your parcel is down here can you please just sign thi-" but before he could carry on he noticed something horrible on the walls. There seemed to be blood smeared all down the wall and still dripping wet. Miles panicked and tried to run downstairs. "um..its downstairs don't worry about signi-" but in his hurry he tripped and fell down the staircase.

Ah…crap my head ugh.. Miles' vision blurred in and out and after a while he saw a silhouette on top of the stairs. "miss…Pr-Pride?" but before he could stand up there was an ear piercing scream and she bolted down the stairs and slammed him into the door. Miles attempted to push her off but she was tough. Miles looked at her features, her clothes were blood stained, bloods oozed out her mouth, her eyes were rolled back into her head and she was grunting like an ogre. Miles in his spare time watched tonnes of horror films so knew instantly how this would end if he didn't….kill her….. Dennis felt in his pocket with one hand pushing what was Miss Katie Pride off of him with the other. He felt the parcel cutting knife in it and ripped it out his pocket. He smashed the knife into her skull, blood spurted like the Las Vegas fountain. She let out another sharp scream of agony and fell to the floor blood oozing out her face in every hole possible. Miles was breathing heavily still holding the knife and covered in blood. He ran back to his truck not daring to look back at the house or at the now curious yet terrified looks of the dog walkers and the lawnmower.

Miles had driven 80 miles since the incident it was now getting dark and was about 9pm. Miles had his favourite radio station on and a hot coffee he picked up from a gas station but this didn't comfort him. He kept imagining Miss Pride in the seat behind him or in the middle of the road which made him almost crash three times. Just after he finished his coffee there was a sudden noise of cars screeching and a helicopter as well as sirens. He just noticed in time before he crashed there were three police cars in front of him. A military truck and a SWAT helicopter around him. Miles was so confused. He was only 23 he didn't know what to do. A man dressed in military gear walked up to him and asked in a light tone" sir do you know why you have been stopped on this old road with no one else around?" Oh no they knew it, they knew about the murder didn't they? "er..no I have no idea w-whats happened? W-was there a crash?" the officer smiled and looked down for a brief moment then looked up and said "Sir that woman you killed wasn't human. She was made by an accident in a lab made by the government. She is undead and she could be back up wondering right now." Miles looked curious. "but- sir if you don't mind me askig w-why are you telling me all this? Aren't you worried I would tell someone else?" The officer smiled again and said gently "oh, we don't have to worry about you talking anymore…we are very sorry for this" Miles looked shocked he was sweating and close to tears and the officer pulled out a military grade magnum and pointed it at his face.

A member from the army grabbed onto his arms to stop him running and the officer loaded his gun with one single bullet. His death. "Do you have any last words before we kill you son?" Miles gulped and then said in a serious tone "my family will find out what you have done, the governments will find out, then the armies and then the world you will be extinct…if the human race isn't first" The officer smiled yet again and softly said "yes we are quite aware of that"

Then there was silence but everything seemed in slow motion. He was only 23 too young…too young…the trigger pulled but Miles didn't hear a noise although a few of the soldiers jumped it was his…end.


End file.
